


Nyan!

by Elestialknight



Series: I can transform into an animal [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, sogyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Taehyun has the gift of transforming into an animal. He has lived keeping it as a secret. What happens when his group mate learn of his secret?





	Nyan!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another JBJ fanfic. Enjoy and leave me some comments~

Only 3% of the human population is gifted with an ability to transfigure into an animal. The animal forms in which these individuals can transform into are decided at birth. Children with such gifts learn to change into their animal form before they learn how to walk. Because there were so few of them, they had to keep their animal form a secret in order to lead a normal life among the majority.

Taehyun is talented in many things, except controlling his own animal form. When he was young, there were times when he was absent from school because he would accidentally change into his animal form and was unable to return to his human form. He would remain stuck in his animal form for hours before it exhausts itself and transform back. Things got a little better for Taehyun when he took up dance. He would dance till he burned out and leave no energy for any accidental metamorphism. He just had to transform once in a while to maintain the balance. It was his way of coping even into adulthood.

Ever since moving into this new dorm, he was so occupied with JBJ’s schedule that he could never find a chance to let loose. Usually, his limit was 1 month but it has already been 3 months since he last changed. He had to consciously make the effort to hold it back, to suppress the need to change. He was feeling restless, and his body sore from the tension. He could not sleep well and it was getting harder to focus on his work. That night, he went to bed after deciding that he would do something about it after his work on the following day.

When the sunlight shone through the opening of the curtains, Taehyun slowly roused from his sleep. He stretched, surprised that his aches were gone. He had never felt so relaxed in a long while. He licked his furry paw and let out a satisfied yawn “nyan~”. What a good way to start the day. Taehyun came to a halt. Nyan? Paw? Was he hallucinating or…? He slowly raised his hand and instead, he saw a small, dainty, oval paw with chocolate brown fur coat. All the accumulated stress from not being able to transform finally caused his body to change while his control was weak. Under such circumstances, he would not be able to turn back immediately. Taehyun sighed, letting out a feeble meow. He froze when he saw the door opening slightly. His heightened senses picked up a few sets of light footsteps and the scent of other cats that could only belong to Yongguk’s 2 cats. They must have sensed him, an intruder in their territory, and they were going to chase him out of their space. Not wanting to be involved in a catfight, he pushed with his hind legs and leaps onto the windowsill, and escaped through the window. Tolby and Rcy tried to chase after him, but instead, the two cats slammed into the windowsill.

Taehyun, in his cat form, slide along the ledges on the outside of the building, until he found an opened window leading to the lift lobby. He slipped his small body through the tight opening to return to the inside of the building. He never did think through his actions when he made his escape. Now, with no concrete plans, Taehyun lay in a corner and curled his tail around his body, trying to come up with his next course of action. He has an appointment at the salon at 1pm, and if he was right, he would have another 4 hours before he needs to make an appearance. Based on past experiences, he should be able to change back in 3 hours and leave with 1 hour to spare. However the challenge is for him to return to the dorm. He would need to be back in the dorm before transforming back since he does not want to risk being seen naked. With a sigh, he tucked his tail closer to himself to keep himself slightly warmer in the winter. His small furry body shivered in the cold.

Sanggyun shuffled into the kitchen still half asleep. He was surprised to be greeted with an empty kitchen. Every day, since they first moved in, Taehyun would be the first to be up to start preparing breakfast. Sanggyun would wake up to the aroma of coffee and be greeted to the sight of his hyung making sandwiches while humming to songs. He would sit at the dining table, and watch his hyung busy himself in the kitchen. The two of them would share a quiet breakfast over coffee and sandwich. Sanggyun liked these quiet mornings, it was comforting and there is no better way to start the day. He would deny that it was the way Taehyun smiles after taking the first sip of coffee that made him wake up early every day. However, the kitchen was empty today and it showed no signs of activities. Worried, Sanggyun went to check Taehyun’s room. He opened the door to Taehyun and Donghan’s room slowly, careful not to wake any of the inhabitants of the room. Initially, Sanggyun had thought that maybe his leader was unwell. He has not expected to see Taehyun’s bed to be empty. He was left bewildered to see Yongguk’s cats sleeping on Taehyun’s bed. In fact the 2 cats were lying on top of clothes that Sanggyun recognised to be Taehyun’s pyjamas.

After checking the whole dorm, Sanggyun was sure that Taehyun was not in, but the phone lying on the bed suggested otherwise. His leader is too responsible and would not leave the dorm without his phone. Making up his mind, Sanggyun returned to Taehyun’s room to collect the phone. He put on a coat, wore a mask, and left the dorm in search for his leader.

Taehyun was slowly drifting off to sleep. He was out in the cold for more than an hour, and he was hungry. He had tried retracing his steps but the window that allowed his escape was closed. He had returned to the corner in the lift lobby after checking out the other windows. His enhanced hearing picked up loud footsteps approaching, and his nose twitched at the faint scent of lavender. Taehyun was not surprised when Sanggyun came into his sight. The hint of lavender came from the lotion that the latter often used. Gathering all the remaining strength left in his tiny body, Taehyun pushed himself up and approached the unsuspecting boy.

Sanggyun was waiting for the lift, while his hand was tracing the edges of the phone that was placed in his pocket. He looked down when he heard a meow that sounded almost like a whimper. He almost pulled away when he saw a kitten nestled against his leg. Typically, Sanggyun would try to avoid interactions with cats as much as possible due to his allergy. Even to the cats in the dorm, he would try to maintain distance. However, something in him told him to get closer to the cat and hence he crouch down, closing the distance between the both of them. Hesitantly, Sanggyun reached out to poke the cat on its side. The kitten whined a little but made no move to leave the source of its warmth. Feeling more encouraged, Sanggyun tried to scratch the cat behind its ear the way Yongguk’s cats liked to be scratched. He winced when he felt how cold the kitten was and his heart clenched a little when the kitten leans in into his touch. It didn’t take long for Sanggyun to make up the decision. He gathered the kitten in his arm, wrapping his coat around the tiny cat, and turned to return to the dorm.

Cradling the small feline in one arm, Sanggyun retrieved a towel from his room. After making sure the sleeping kitten was wrapped nicely in the towel, he placed the bundle on the sofa and left to make sure the door to Taehyun’s room was closed firmly. He knew how territorial Yongguk’s cats can be and it would be bad to let those two out to scare this petite and cute kitten. He did not just called a cat cute. The word cute is only meant for Taehyun-hyung. He shook his head; he was not supposed to call Taehyun-hyung cute either! The thought of his leader reminded him of why he left house in the first place. With that in mind, Sanggyun went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a small tray of cat food. He had half a mind to wake Yongguk up but decided to spare the kitten from his teammate’s smothering affection. After making sure the kitten was comfortable, he picked up his coat and left the dorm in search for his leader.

Taehyun hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but Sanggyun’s touches were so warm and soothing that it had lured him to sleep. He knew it turned out well when he woke up to the scent of lavender and found himself back in their dorm. The dorm was still quiet, the occupants of the dorm were still in dream land. Taehyun left the comfort of the towel and landed lightly on his paws. He saw the bowl of water placed for him but he was too prideful to drink from the bowl. Eventually, his thirst won out and he took large gulps, emptying the bowl almost immediately. After his thirst was satiated, he padded softly around the living room. He was feeling oddly curious and it was interesting exploring the dorm from this point of view. He slid his body underneath the sofa and found Kenta’s missing socks. After his mini exploration below the sofa, he jumped into a box of fan gifts. The box contained soft toys that were as big as him. His playfulness vanished when he caught sight of the clock. He was playing for almost an hour! He quickly leap out of the box of soft toys and hurried to the door of his room. He focused on his control and felt the familiar tug at the back of his mind. Instinct took over and he felt the pull in his muscle. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his human form again. Relieved that it worked, he quickly opened the door and ran into his room. Ignoring the two cats that were still sleeping on his bed, he put on a hoodie and sweatpants post-haste. Satisfied with his choice of clothes, he turned to examine himself in the mirror. He froze, and did a double take when he saw his own reflection. He reached for the top of his head to touch the two triangular brown tips on his head. In the midst of frenzy, his transformation was unstable and his ears remained as cat ears. There was no time for him to dwell on his problem as he heard the sound of someone returning. Taehyun quickly grabbed a beanie to wear over his head and left his room to greet Sanggyun.

Sanggyun had spent more than an hour out in the cold looking for his leader. He thought he would return to the sight of the kitten sleeping soundly but only the towel was left on the sofa. Wherever it went, he was glad the kitten at least drank some water and that it was well enough to move around again. When he heard the sound of door opening, he turned around and was surprised to see his leader leaning against the wall. Despite being slightly annoyed, he was glad that his leader was back.

“Where were you hyung? If you left dorm then at least bring your phone along” Sanggyun tried to sound displease while removing the said hand phone from his pocket to place it on the table.

“Sorry, I went out for a walk.” Taehyun lied. He can’t possibly say I shape-shift into my cat self and ended up getting stuck outside.

Sanggyun nodded. It was understandable. “Ahh hyung, did you see a brown kitten?” Sanggyun asked when he saw the towel that was placed on his left. Taehyun, who have moved to sit next to Sanggyun, almost choked. “Oh! Umm it...it ran out of the dorm when I opened the door just now.” Taehyun felt guilty for lying, and he felt worse to see Sanggyun looking so disappointed. While he didn’t remember much of the interaction, he knew Sanggyun cared for his cat self.

Taehyun nudged Sanggyun, “Awww~ has Mr Kim Sanggyun gotten attached to a cat? Oh man I have to tell Yongguk about it!” Taehyun teased, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. When Sanggyun saw Taehyun turned to run to Yongguk’s room, he panicked. Yongguk will never let him live it down. Sanggyun reached out to grab his hyung, desperate in stopping his hyung from leaving. He wasn’t sure what he had grabbed onto, he vaguely remember pulling his hyung back and the next thing he realised was his leader falling backwards. The both of them ended up on the floor, with Taehyun’s back pressed against Sanggyun’s chest. Sanggyun had his arms tightly wound around his leader’s waist to help cushion the landing. They shared a look and were sent into a giggling fit. Taehyun rolled out of Sanggyun’s embrace, and was doubling over with laughter.

Taehyun stopped laughing abruptly when he realised that Sanggyun was touching his ears. When he saw the beanie in Sanggyun’s hand, he knew his secret was exposed. He had planned on telling his members one day, but not being found out like that. Tension grew in his face and body, his mind trying to find a way to get out of this situation, his heart hammering against his chest. The stress triggered his body to respond, and due to the unstable transformation from earlier, he lost control of his transformation yet again.

There was a ‘poof’ and instead of Taehyun-hyung lying next to him, he was replaced with the kitten from earlier. Sanggyun realised it now. But before he has the chance to confront his kitty-leader, the cat bolted from its spot and ran for the toilet. When Sanggyun finally snapped out of it and chase after his leader, the toilet was already locked. Sanggyun knocked softly, aware that Taehyun must already be in his human form in order to lock the door. “Hyung, open the door”, but there was no reply from the other side. Sanggyun tried again, “I got your clothes. If you want, you can open the door slightly so I can just pass it to you.” The door was unlocked and a hand reached out timidly. Sanggyun handed the clothes over and the hand retracted, locking the door again. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and waited patiently for his leader to put on his clothes. Then he tried again, “Hyung, open the door for me please. It’s okay, I know of your...situation.” He heard his leader’s muffled reply, “How do you know.” Sanggyun sighed before replying, “My family has the history of receiving the gift, but I am the only one in the family who can’t change. So I have seen it often enough I guess?”

Taehyun was not expecting this, but Sanggyun has no reason to lie to him. He slowly turned the knob to open the door, and he peeked through the small gap warily. Sanggyun was looking at him with a sincere smile and he had extended a hand. Taehyun reached for the extended hand and he was pulled into Sanggyun’s embrace. Sanggyun started patting his back, and he heard him said, “Hyung, it must be hard holding it in right? You can come to me now. I’m sure the others won’t mind, they would love to have another cat roaming around.” Taehyun nodded, he knew Sanggyun was right about that and he wondered why he didn't thought of telling his teammates earlier. Though thinking about Yongguk’s reaction send a chill down his spine. He felt Sanggyun stroking his head and he looked up to meet the eyes of Sanggyun through his fringe.

“Awww~ the ears are gone. I swear hyung looks the best with the cat ears!” Sanggyun said, while looking straight into his leader’s eyes. Taehyun’s eyes went wide and his face became flushed. He hurriedly push away from Sanggyun’s embrace and dashed back into the toilet, locking the doors behind him. Bursting out in laughter, Sanggyun continued, “Aww hyung, don’t be shy. Come on kitty~~”

“Urgh I hate you Kim Sanggyun!” Taehyun shouted from the toilet. Sanggyun giggled, he admits his hyung is cute. But for now, he would keep that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers who have read my other works would know that I usually write angst fic. But recently JBJ is simply so cute! I hope you have enjoyed the fic and let me know how you feel~


End file.
